Voldermorts daughters: Ginny and Hermione?
by every-rose-has-a-thorn
Summary: What if Hermione & Ginny were related? What if their father was Voldermort? Who's side would they choose? They're bethrod to Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini.If you don't like it then don't review.Mainly from Hermione's POV.DM/HG&GW/BZ.Hermione&Ginny both 17
1. Intro

Voldermorts Children: Ginny and Hermione?

Description

What if Hermione & Ginny were related? What if their father was Voldermort? Who's side would they choose? They're bethrod to Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini. If you don't like it then don't review. Mainly from Hermione's POV. DM/HG & GW/BZ. Hermione & Ginny are both 17 & in their 6th ( ? ) year of Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters.... sigh.....

Intro

Seventeen years ago two girls were born to the most dangerous wizard of all time. They were found by Albus Dumbldore and taken to two very different families under different names. One was given to Molly and Arthur Weasley under the name Ginerva Molly Weasley. The other was given to two muggles under the name of Hermione Jean Granger.

They grew up in two very different worlds but both went to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. They became best friends with Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter- the boy their bio-logical father was determained to kill. They both grew up best of friends and unbeknown to Voldermort until one day Professor Dumbldore got a letter that would change everyone's life forever......


	2. Train and an unexpected occurance

Voldermorts Children: Ginny and Hermione?

Description

What if Hermione & Ginny were related? What if their father was Voldermort? Who's side would they choose? They're bethrod to Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini. If you don't like it then don't review. Mainly from Hermione's POV. DM/HG & GW/BZ. Hermione & Ginny are both 17 & in their 6th ( ? ) year of Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters..... no matter how much i wish i did....... some day......*sigh*.

**Thankyou to all those people who have either reviewed or put the story on alert, i really appreciate it :)**

1

It was the first of September and I was just stepping onto Platform 9 & 3/4 for my sixth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I glanced around the crowded platform looking for the Weasley's. I spotted them just ahead of me. I grinned, they stood out a mile with their red hair (apart from Harry).

Ginny- my best girl friend- spotted me first and nudged everyone else. As i was swooped into a hug i spotted Harry and Rons bewildered expressions. Wow, I didn't think straightening my hair and putting on a bit of make up made _that _much difference to my appearance.

Ginny glanced at the boys, laughed and shut their gaping mouths with a long finger. I joined in with Ginny's laughter and we linked arms, leaving to find a compartment on the train. We walked along the train passing a few of our friends, Padama, Lavender, and Neville, before coming to the end of Gryffindor area. It was right next to the Slitherin's area so there was a spare compartment.

We sat down and chatted for a bit before Harry and Ron entered. They sat oppisit us and we spent a while playing exploding snap and telling random jokes. As it was coming up to lunchtime Neville, Fred and George knocked on our compartment door.

"Have you seen Trevor my toad?" Neville asked as Fred and George passed him sitting down. We all shook our heads and Neville left looking downhearted. As soon as he was gone I turned to Fred and Geoge and asked,

"Have you two got something to do with this?"

"What ever made you think of that!" Fred replied while George looked shocked.

"Has there ever been trouble without us being at the centre of it?" Gorge told us causing us to burst into fits of hysterical laughter.

We spent the rest of the train journey eating Bertie Bots Every Flavoured Beans and palying truth or dare. This resulted in Ron having pink hair, Ginny standing on one leg for ten minutes, Fred eating a green bean that turned out to be snot flavoured and I had to tell them who i would go out with, Harry or Ron. I said both and we would make a nice love triangle. Not. That got quite a few laughs.

We reached the station on time and just as we were getting off a tall boy bumped into me knocking me into the wall. He turned around apologising but stopped in mid-sentence. It was Draco Malfoy. Apologising. Wow. He must have realised it was me because he stormed of out of the train.

I found Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville already in a carriage so I climbed in beside them and we chatted until we got to the front gates of Hogwarts.

**Sorry for it not being very long but i thought i should get something for you guys, the next chapter will be better- I promise!!!!**

**Me :)**


	3. Great Hall and cliffhanger

Voldermorts Children: Ginny and Hermione?

Description

What if Hermione & Ginny were related? What if their father was Voldermort? Who's side would they choose? They're bethrod to Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini. If you don't like it then don't review. Mainly from Hermione's POV. DM/HG & GW/BZ. Hermione & Ginny are both 17 & in their 6th ( ? ) year of Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters..... no matter how much i wish i did....... some day......*sigh*.

WOW! I've had so many hits and visitors! Thanks! I've not got much idea how well this will turn out but I'll give it my best shot :)

2

We entered the Great Hall chatting about the pros and cons of Hogwarts. I had no complaints but the fact Slytherins were here was a slight problem.

"Yes, the main problems are Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins, only getting certain amounts of time for necessities like Quiddich and having to do school work." Ron complained as we sat down in our usual seats

"You can't get away from school work, -" I was cut of by Professor Dumbledore standing up and raising his hands as the Hall fell respectfully quiet.

"It is the start of a new year, welcome everyone, new and old." He paused to smile around at the student body, "Before we begin the sorting I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest in forbidden to all students and that there is a list of items you are not allowed in Mr. Flinches office if anyone would like to check that. Finally, let the sorting begin!"

We ended up with 12 new 1st years, Hufflepuff got 8, Ravenclaw got 10 and I wasnt bothered about how many new students Slytherin got. They were all horrible anyway. I was distracted by the golden plates filling up with glorious food. I grabbed some chicken, mash potato and sweetcorn and was immersed in conversation with Ginny before long.

After the plates had been cleared of chocolate, cake and other assortments of puddings Dumbledore stood up and silence fell over the Hall.

"We have a long day tomorrow, so chop chop, off to bed!"

I was just standing up to leave when Professor McGonnagal tapped me and Ginny on the shoulder,

"Could you wait for a moment? Professor Dumbledore would like to see you."

........

**He He He! A cliffhanger! I will write more ASAP! **:)


	4. A certain letter

Voldermorts Children: Ginny and Hermione?

Description

What if Hermione & Ginny were related? What if their father was Voldermort? Who's side would they choose? They're bethrod to Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini. If you don't like it then don't review. Mainly from Hermione's POV. DM/HG & GW/BZ. Hermione & Ginny are both 17 & in their 6th ( ? ) year of Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters..... no matter how much i wish i did....... some day......*sigh*.

Thank you so much to all my wonderful readers!!!!!!

3

"Why does he want to see us?" Ginny asked as we followed our Head of House into a small coridor off the side of the Great Hall.

"He won't tell anyone. He says its urgent and very important." She turned around to face us with a look of worry on her face, "This is as far as i can go. Follow the corridor along and you will come to a door. Say the password- sugar quill and it will open." And with that she turned and left the way we had came.

Ginny and I glanced at eachother and headed down the corridor. We soon came to the door . It was ornatly carved wood- oak probably.

"Sugar quill." I said .

As soon as the door heard the password the lage door faded into mid-air revealing a small meeting room.

It was lit by a glowing fire which was surrounded by soft armchairs. At the far end of the room- which wasnt very far away- was a large, lether topped desk. Behind it was Professor Dumbledore.

His face was cresed with worry but he gave us a small smile as we came in.

"Please, have a seat. You're in no trouble."

We took two seats infront of the large desk and waited patiently for him to finish reading the letter infront of him. Once he had finished he looked up and said,

"I am sure you have been wondering about what I have called you here for. Well, I recieved a letter today and I think it is best if you see it for yourselves.

He handed me the letter and I placed it on a small coffee table between me and Ginny. Then I started to read the letter that would change everyone's life forever.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore (it read),_

_I have finally found, after years of worried serching, that you are the one that stole my two twins from me seventeen years ago. You gave them to two very different families under very different names to their true ones._

_One was given to Arthur and Molly Weasley under the name of Ginerva Molly Weasley and the other to two muggles named Alice and James Granger as Hermione Jean Granger. _

_I have also ofund out that they both attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are in their 6th year and friends with Harry Potter. This does not mean I would__** ever **__harm my daughters. I have spent many nights worying about their whereabouts and safety._

_I want to meet them at 10pm tonight at the Shrieking Shack alone. Only them. I have put up protective spells so I will know if it isnt just them. If they would not like to meet me please get them to write to me. I would never harm or use any type of spell ion them. They are my children. If you fail to mention it to them then I will tell them in person._

Lord Voldermort. Tom Riddle.

I finished the letter and sat still, shocked, waiting for Ginny to finish the letter. Her reaction was very different.

"WHAT!?" She screamed as she finished the letter, "I don't believe it! Is it true?" She demanded at Dumbledore with a death glare.

"Yes."

**Thankyou for your help! I have chosen the most popular then pulled out of a hat. Read on to find out who is who... :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	5. Invisibility cloaks

Voldermorts Children: Ginny and Hermione?

Description

What if Hermione & Ginny were related? What if their father was Voldermort? Who's side would they choose? They're bethrod to Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini. If you don't like it then don't review. Mainly from Hermione's POV. DM/HG & GW/BZ. Hermione & Ginny are both 17 & in their 6th ( ? ) year of Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters..... no matter how much I wish I did....... some day......*sigh*.

Wow. This seems to be better than I ever thought it would be! :)

4

"Why did you take us away from our parents?" I asked our Headmaster.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I put protection spells on you and glamour spells on you so that he couldn't find you. The protection spells wore off though by the time you turned 17."

I couldn't speak. For one, I didn't believe families should be ripped apart. I didn't care if it was Voldermort we were talking about. My mother - well, Alice, had a miscarriage a few years before I came to Hogwarts and she was distraught at losing a child.

"Well, I want to meet him." Ginny said bluntly. Dumbledore looked scandalized.

"What would your friends Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley say?" He asked, directing the question more at me.

"What they don't know won't hurt them. Yet. We'll tell them after." I said standing up, "Are you coming Gin? It's nearly half nine."

We stood up to go and handed Professor Dumbledore the letter,

"How do we get there?"

"Get changed out of your robes, then come and meet me outside the Front Doors in ten minutes."

As we walked down the corridor towards the Gryffindor Common room I looked at Ginny and asked,

"What have we let ourselves in for.... sis." I smiled at the last word and we grinned. We had always been as close as sisters anyway and very, very alike in personality.  
We both were kind and loyal but we both had a much darker, more... evil side. We laughed at Malfoys misjudgments and mess ups and were quite cruel to those we didn't like.

"Something out of the ordinary, that's for sure!"

We reached the portrait and I told her the password- flobberworm. As soon as we got inside Harry and Ron were at our side,

"What did he want?"

"Are you okay?"

We ignored the flurry of questions and ran up to the girl's staircase. Ron tried to follow but the stairs once more turned into a slide.

We quickly changed out of our school robes into less formal attire. I chose a dark purple top and a black skirt and Ginny put on a dark blue top and a pair of black jeans. As I was about to leave, I stopped and pulled something out of my trunk. It was an invisibility cloak I had bought in the holidays.

Ginny smiled as I threw it over us. We slowly walked past Harry and Ron out of the portrait hole. She seemed puzzled that there was nobody there but we hurried down to the entrance hall. I stopped just before rounding the corner to pull off the cloak. I pushed it into my small shoulder bag. I pulled out my wand from my 12 inch wand. It had a dragon heart string core and was made of vine wood.

We spotted Dumbledore by the doors admiring a painting. I saw out of the corner of my eye Ginny pull out her wand. It was the same as mine but made with rose wood. We walked over to Dumbledore and he turned giving us a smile,

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Everyone should be given a second chance. Everyone." I told him

"Well, if you're sure." He said, "Take an arm."

We did and were plunged into darkness. Because he was Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore had special powers within the castle that nobody else had naturally.

**Thank you for reading and being so patient! Sorry it took so long, I was on holiday. ****J**** I will update again soon! ****J**


	6. The shrieking shack

Voldermorts Children: Ginny and Hermione?

Description

What if Hermione & Ginny were related? What if their father was Voldermort? Who's side would they choose? They're bethrod to Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini. If you don't like it then don't review. Mainly from Hermione's POV. DM/HG & GW/BZ. Hermione & Ginny are both 17 & in their 6th ( ? ) year of Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters..... no matter how much I wish I did....... some day......*sigh*.

**I am so sorry that this took so long to post! **

5

I gasped as the darkness disappeared and was replaced with a dark night. I really wasn't used to that mode of travel. I looked around at our settings. Dumbledore and Ginny were standing beside me. We were beside the Shrieking Shack, which wasn't actually haunted; a dim light was on in the top window.

I looked at Dumbledore as if to ask permission to go in and he nodded at me, a slight look of worry in his startling blue eyes. I took Ginny's arm and gave her the look that only true best friends could understand, the – 'What the hell are we doing her and are we crazy?' look.

She grinned back at me, an unsure yet impish smile that showed her rebellious side. We looked back at Dumbledore and took a few steps forward. With each step we grew more confident and we took bigger, more sure steps.

We reached the door and I saw Ginny quickly glance back at Dumbledore who was standing tall where we had left him, his wand drawn in a defensive stance. As she looked back at me, brown eyes met brown and I gave a shiver of recognition. At that moment I was almost completely sure that this girl was my sister, we were just so alike yet so different in certain ways.

We put one hand on the door each, my left and Ginny's right, both in sync. We took a deep breath and slowly pushed open the door. It creaked slightly as it swung slowly open to reveal a dark, dingy hallway.

The wallpaper was covered in grime and dust and way peeling off in several places, revealing a dark plaster board which was covered in a green mold. The floorboards were oak from what I could tell and were also covered in about an inch of thick dust. In front of us was a steep staircase which curved up to the next floor. The same pale, thin light that had came from the window on the second floor shone down dimly from the top of the staircase.

I looked at Ginny and she looked back at me. We both pulled out our wands and slowly, and almost silently headed up the stairs. A few of them creaked quietly but the quiet sounds didn't seem to stop so we continued on. I couldn't help but glance around me every few steps.

As we reached the top of the landing we stopped and waited. The only sounds were our deep breathing, the crackling of a fire, quiet, muffled voices and the very dim sound of my beating heart. I whispered to Ginny,

"Should we go in?"

I got a slow nod in reply and we headed forward towards the door where the voices and dim light of the fire were coming from. I saw Ginny's wand twitch in her hand and I pushed the cracked door open with a loud creak revealing…


	7. Mum? Dad?

I Am SO Sorry I Haven't Updated In So Long! D:

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter Or Any Of The Characters.

(Yet…) ;D

Voldermorts Children: Ginny and Hermione?

Description

What if Hermione & Ginny were related? What if their father was Voldermort? Who's side would they choose? They're bethrod to Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini. If you don't like it then don't review. Mainly from Hermione's POV. DM/HG & GW/BZ. Hermione & Ginny are both 17 & in their 6th ( ? ) year of Hogwarts.

Last Chapter: Ginny and Hermione have just entered the room in the shrieking shack! What will they find? …

Hermione's POV

I pushed open the door, wand in hand, and stepped through into the dim, dusty room, Ginny right beside me. Her hand was gently touching the small of my back. We were both wary and I could feel Ginny's tension. It seemed strange before, how we could read each other so well, but it just seemed natural now saying as we were sisters.

I glanced around the room quickly, taking in our surroundings. The room was dark and dimly lit the only light coming from the glowing embers in the old fireplace. There was not much furniture, only a small, half broken table surrounded by dark wooden chairs, and a dusty couch near the fireplace along with two matching armchairs.

My eyes suddenly stopped and my heart skipped a beat as two figures rose from the old armchairs. They were stunning, striking in stature and power. The room was filled with their presence, strong and powerful in the old, broken down room. Their posture seemed to be casual but there was underlying tension.

I couldn't help but notice Tom Riddle; handsome and strong, his black hair falling lazily over his forehead and his green eyes highlighting the lines on his forehead and violet rings around his eyes, but it was the woman that captured my attention.

Her shining blonde hair fell straight around her face and her blue eyes were wide with anguish as one hand reached out towards us, pain highlighting her perfect features. They were both wearing casual muggle clothing but they hinted designer labels and the woman's dress was distinctly vintage, dark purple lace gathering at the cuffs, highlighting the slightly lighter purple silk skirt and bodice which had a rather plunging neckline but not showing off very much.

Voldermort was wearing a white shirt and purple tie, both loose, in a colour matching his wife's dress. His trousers were sharply ironed and black with matching black shoes that shone in the dancing firelight. A black jacket hung over the back of one of the armchairs. His face was open and honest but his eyes had the same hidden pain as his wife's.

"We won't hurt you" he said, crouching down and sliding two wands along the wooden floor towards us, "We just want to talk. I am tom Riddle and this is my wife Grace."

I watched Ginny out of the corner of my eye. Her eyes were still looking at the couple in front of us in awe.

"Dad? Mum?" She whispered quietly to herself.

The woman nodded her head eagerly, her eyes shining with joy although she didn't move.

I couldn't contain the joy that was flooding through me any longer and ran towards them at the same time as Ginny did, smiles lighting up both our faces. Our parents hurried forwards with matching expressions of joy and happiness. Grace reached us first and embraced us, tears streaming down her face in two constant torrents. She smelt of fresh wild roses. Tom reached us next, his long arm reaching almost around us all. He smelt of wild mint, freshly picked.

I could see Ginny beside me, tears flowing down her face from her closed eyelids and even though they looked nothing alike, I could see the similarity between her and Grace. I looked up at Tom and Grace's features and saw they were relaxed and happy, both looking no older than twenty. They both had their eyes closed and I smiled, my eyes misty with sudden tears as I closed them too, embracing the wave of happiness that submerged me…


	8. So what do we do now?

Ooohhh it's getting interesting now ;D

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter Or Any Of The Characters.

(Yet…) ;D

Voldermorts Children: Ginny and Hermione?

Description

What if Hermione & Ginny were related? What if their father was Voldermort? Who's side would they choose? They're bethrod to Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini. If you don't like it then don't review. Mainly from Hermione's POV. DM/HG & GW/BZ. Hermione & Ginny are both 17 & in their 6th ( ? ) year of Hogwarts.

Last Chapter: Ginny and Hermione have just entered the room in the shrieking shack! What will they find? …

Grace's POV

I hugged my daughters to my chest, breathing in their citrus and floral scents. I hadn't realised tears were streaming down my face until they dripped onto my dress. I closed my eyes as I held my girls close for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime. All this time we had spend looking for them and they were right under our nose.

I felt Tom stand up and watched him walk, more like glide really, over to the old couch. He looked younger and happier than I had seen him in far too long. The rest of us followed him and sat down too.

The next moments I knew would be make or break time for our reunited, small family and I waited as Tom told our story with bated breath, terrified of our children's reactions…

Tom's POV

I looked at my daughter's and analysed their reactions. They were both taking it surprisingly well. Neither of the girls had spoken yet but there had been a lot to take in. They sat both with masks of unreadable expression, their eyes gazing away, focused somewhere deep in their thoughts.

I knew if I wanted to I could read their minds and find out what they were thinking but that would be cruel and uncover too much information, I wasn't going to use my daughters as a weapon against Potter. Not unless they_** want **_to help me that is….

Ginny's POV

I was numb. Not with anger or shock or anything like that towards my parents- I had no doubt about them being my parents now, but towards Albus Dumbledore. The man who was thought of as in some people's eyes as the greatest wizard that the wizarding world has ever seen. I was numbed with shock that he would take somebody's children away from them and hide them away for so long just because of some mistakes a person had made.

A venomous hatred towards the old man swelled up inside me as I thought about the heartache and suffering he had put everybody through from the bullying and seclusion and alienation my sister had felt to the pain and heartbreaking terror he had put my parents through.

My hand wanted to reach for my wand as I thought about all the lies I, my sister and the rest of the wizarding world had been fed, made only to show the twisted, bigamously towards my parents but I couldn't move. I was frozen. All I could do was try and slow my angry breathing down and watch the flames lap pitifully at the last charred pieces of wood in the fire.

Hermione's POV

The story I had just been told was believable to say the least but the pain and sorrow in Tom and Grace's eyes had been real. It turned out that we did have glamour charms on us to change us from our natural looks. This filled me with such vicious anger I was surprised at myself. All the teasing and bullying I had had to face over the years because of what I looked like had scarred my heart and soul forever.

I looked up surprised when Grace opened her mouth to speak. It had been tom doing all the talking. Grace had sat there watching us lovingly as if she still couldn't believe we were there, every once in a while gently laying a hand on one of us or stoking our hair with a feather light touch.

"Would you like to know what your true names are?" She asked in her sing-song voice, her smile lighting up her face like a ray of pure sunshine.

We both nodded, curious to find out our true identity and who we really were. I squeezed Ginny's hand tightly and she squeezed it back, turning slightly to look and smile at me. I returned the smile before looking back at Grace.

"Hermione, you are called Ebony Violet Riddle and Ginny you are called Electra Storm Riddle."

I repeated our names around in my head, smiling as I did so. _"Ebony, Electra, Tom and Grace". _ They had a nice ring to them, entwining nicely and I could feel the strings of family bonds tightening around us.

Ginny took Grace's hand silently clutching it with a smile. I looked up at Tom as I let go of Ginny's hand. His green eyes glinted gently in the dim light and I hugged him, the smell of mint filling my nose and mouth. He hugged me back in awe and I felt Ginny and Grace moving beside us and I knew that they too would be hugging.

Our family, although small and hiding away in a cramped, dusty old room, was strong and loving and I knew that I could never leave these people. They had become part of me, bonding quicker and deeper than blood itself.

As we all pulled apart I looked Ginny in her brown eyes and saw my thoughts reflected in there. She grinned at me, our conversation over in less than a second but more meaningful than hours of talk, and turned to face our parents.

"So, what do we do next?" And her grin lit up her face, sinister and sly; her brown eyes dancing like the fires of hell itself and I knew, somewhere deep in my subconscious, my face was mirroring hers….

_**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! I'm glad you all like it! :D I would really appreciate it if you could review on this chapter and give me your thoughts. I thought it would be quite nice to give everybody else's point of view on this chapter. I hope that the story isn't disappointing anyone at all so far! :D **_

_**Never tickle a sleeping dragon…**_

_**P.S Is it just me or do you quite like the rather sinister ending to this chapter? *Evil manic laughter fades away into the distance…***_


	9. Just get out!

Ooohhh it's getting interesting now ;D

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter Or Any Of The Characters.

(Yet…) ;D

Voldermorts Children: Ginny and Hermione?

Description

What if Hermione & Ginny were related? What if their father was Voldermort? Who's side would they choose? They're bethrod to Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini. If you don't like it then don't review. Mainly from Hermione's POV. DM/HG & GW/BZ. Hermione & Ginny are both 17 & in their 6th ( ? ) year of Hogwarts.

_A Week Later_

Ebony's POV

Harry, Ron, Electra and I were sat in the common room. Electra was twisting her wand around, red sparks flying out occasionally whilst Harry and Ron sat there on the red and gold lounger looking uncomfortable. They were always on edge now. It was getting quite annoying but helpful to say the least; the more edgy we became, the more likely they became to start an argument.

I stood up, finally finished mine and Ron's potions homework and crossed the room to sit beside Electra's knees on the plush golden carpet, throwing Ron's homework at him as I passed him. Electra ran her soft fingers through my hair and summoned a brush. She started to brush the tangles out and remove the long plait that slinked down my back, giving me a splitting headache. I jumped suddenly when Ron started yelling,

"Hermione, for god's sake! Why the hell didn't you change the bloody writing? That isn't what my hand writing looks like- that's yours! Can't you just do a bloody thing? You always mess everything up for me! Like my charms homework got a B- and yesterday you walked in on me about to make the biggest move of my life on Lavender Brown and totally destroyed the mood!"

I knew I had done all these things, they were intentional of course, but had to keep up appearances so shouted back,

"What the **hell** Ronald Weasley? Why can't you just do a **bloody** thing for yourself? You're a **selfish, ignorant, thoughtless git** Ron! I sit and do **your** homework as well as mine every single night yet all you do is sit here and **complain**, even when my head feels like it's about to burst and I am so tired from staying up doing **your** homework that I feel like I am about to pass out."

"I don't give a damn Hermione! You ruin every little thing!"

I burst into manic uncontrollable laughter which I briefly cut off.

"And you don't?"

"Hermione," Said Harry standing up, "That was all totally uncalled for. I think me and Ron, along with the rest of us, would be better off without you at times." The glare on his face was a sight to behold.

"Harry…." I said, my voice softening and starting to break from the gentle tears charm Electra was putting on me, "That hurt…After all I've done for you?...You're my best friend yet you just told me you'd rather I was dead than anywhere near you just because when I'm feeling ill I make mistakes. Thanks Harry." The tears started thick and fast now. "I guess I'll just go then." And with that, I stood up and fled the common room, Electra hot on my heals…


	10. Looks Like You Scrub Up Well

Meep! O_O

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter Or Any Of The Characters.

(Yet…) ;D

Voldermorts Children: Ginny and Hermione?

Description

What if Hermione & Ginny were related? What if their father was Voldermort? Who's side would they choose? They're bestrode to Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini. If you don't like it then don't review. Mainly from Hermione's POV. DM/HG & GW/BZ. Hermione & Ginny are both 17 & in their 6th (?) year of Hogwarts.

Ebony's POV

I quickly strode out of the common room and started to head towards the secret passageway into Hogsmead, Electra close to my side. We were both wearing black tights with mini-skirts. I was wearing an orange mini skirt with black tights and Electra was wearing a short denim skirt with a deep red strappy top. My top was a sunshine yellow strappy top with a scoop neck.

As I turned the last corner before the statue I spotted a shadow about to turn the corner on the opposite wall. I pushed my sister back flat against the wall and listened. It was not long before I heard Severus Snape's annoying voice coming from around the corner.

"Get back to bed Kevin and don't let me see you up again."

There were a few quick footsteps and moments later Snape's footsteps faded away. I waited for a few more minutes and then headed out to the statue. I tapped it lightly with my wand and said 'Lecramosia avegande'. The statue slid open to the side revealing a trap door and without another word Electra and I slipped down into the passageway, sealing it tight behind us and removing any tracks.

We arrived in Hogsmead in good time and slipped out into the darkness. We followed the dusty path and eventually came to a flat rock face. I tapped on it three times with my wand and whispered mine and Electra's name and stood back. A huge section of the rock slid open, revealing a cosily lit room. A fire burnt in at the side and it was surrounded with chairs and sofas. There were a few doors in the side of the rock walls and as we entered a little further inside the door closed behind us with a faint whispering noise.

Our parents were sat on two chairs close to the fire. They looked over at us and smiled as we sat down in one of the puffy armchairs. Tom started to talk to us, his eyes flitting nervously between the fire and his lap;

"It has been custom in our family for generations for each child to be bestrode to another of the parent's choice. Naturally, we followed this custom when you two were born, planning on bringing you all up together so you hopefully fell in love of your own accord. Obviously the plan didn't turn out exactly as hoped and unfortunately I think that you might have a few aversions to them. You do know them, they go to your school, but I'm afraid that you don't know them on very good terms. The young men in speaking are; Electra, Blaise Zabini, heir to a family very close to ours, I work closely with his father, and Ebony, Draco Malfoy, as you probably know, the heir to the Malfoys, a family who might as well be family to us. They have stuck by us through thick and thin and we thankfully know who they truly are, not just their cold, ruthless and un-loyal stage pretences." I was nervous. I had always had a slight soft spot for the arrogant, mysterious Quiddich player yet. It could have been a lot worse. I voiced my thoughts to my family who smiled, upon which removing all tension from the small room.

Electra was still sat in her seat with a dreamy look on her face. She just smiled vaguely when everyone called her name. We finally gave up and decided to just leave her in her dream and with Blaise Zabini. Father started talking again and I saw Electra slowly but surely snap out of her revive.

"They are due to arrive here in about half an hour but in the meanwhile I am sure that you two are anxious to have the glamour charms removed from you so that you can finally see what you truly look like after so long."

I saw our mother and father then wave their wands in sync with each other and a huge mirror appeared on the wall behind of us. A strange sensation came over me as I looked down at my body. My legs seemed to be lengthening and I felt as if I was growing an inch. The whole sensation felt a bit like drinking pollyjuice potion and I could feel all my features moving about and changing. I closed my eyes and when I opened them they were suddenly captivated by the stunning young woman beside me.

Electra was shockingly like her mother. Her hair was the same length as it always was but was a glittering blonde colour and her usually brown eyes were a piercing blue colour. She was wearing the same outfit but she was taller and had a more intimidating air about her compared to her usual fiery self, more…haughty. She was staring at me, her blue eyes wide. Wordlessly she transformed a patch on the wall beside us into a mirror.

My hair was a deep black colour and my skin was soft and unblemished with deep dark green eyes. I had a striking resemblance to my father who stood in front of me. My body was much slimmer and taller than was normal and my hair, for once in my life, was straight.

I stood there silently for a few moments before moving over and leading Electra to the mirror. I sat back down, my pulse a lot faster than it should have been. I was still recovering from the shock when Electra sat down beside me. She looked elated.

"Like it?" Asked Tom with a smile

We both nodded, speechless and grinning. I looked down at my gold, wedge sandals with the crisscrossed laces and gently swung my limber legs. I felt exceedingly relaxed until a long whistle sounded in my ear. I jumped about a foot in the air and pulled my wand out until I saw who it was. I then froze.

Draco Malfoy's immaculately dressed body was stood casually leaning against the chair that I had been previously sat on. His steely grey eyes were sharp and bright and his blonde hair was lazily messed up. His expression was approving and I couldn't help feeling slightly self-conscious as he watched me with amusement.

"So this is the infamous Hermione Granger?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "You certainly scrub up well."

I couldn't help but be mildly surprised at the genuine, stunning smile that was set gently on his face. He seemed so genuine it was hard to believe this boy had teased me for the past five years.

He walked up to me and put his long arms around my waist. They were long enough for him to be able to grab both his wrists easily. I couldn't help but admit it, leaning gently back into his strong body. I was well and truly smitten with him. I'd fallen for the Slytherin Prince, my previous enemy, and the hottest boy possible. Damn, I thought; looks like my self-restraint wasn't all that I thought it was and smiled.

**Sorry This Took So Long! I Promise To Get Better In The Future! Hope You Liked It ;) **


	11. Lots of laughter and witchy glints!

**Meep! O_O**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter Or Any Of The Characters.**

**(Yet…) ;D**

**Voldermorts Children: Ginny and Hermione?**

**Description**

**What if Hermione & Ginny were related? What if their father was Voldermort? Who's side would they choose? They're bestrode to Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini. If you don't like it then don't review. Mainly from Hermione's POV. DM/HG & GW/BZ. Hermione & Ginny are both 17 & in their 6th (?) year of Hogwarts.**

**Thankyou For All The Reviews! I Would Mention You All But I Can Only Mention A Few Of You:**

**takara410**** – Thank you for all your dedicated reviews! 3**

**KatherinePierce**** – Here's another update for you saying as you asked so nicely :D**

**Insanevoices09**** and ****2015**** – Thank you for your constructive criticism, I'm trying!**

**Voldyismyfather**** – I hope I'm not disappointing you! (:**

**And thank you to everybody else and all your reviews! 3**

Ebony's POV** (I think I might just keep it in Ebony's POV, its complicated otherwise. What do you think?)**

I glanced over at Electra. She was sat on the sofa with Blaise's head on her lap. They were talking quietly as my parents rattled around in the kitchen. They were making something for us to eat. I was interested to see what it would be like. I had to be honest; the delicious smells coming from the fake stone door were not doing anything to curb my hunger.

I was lay across Draco's lap as he sat in a green plush armchair. His long arms were wrapped around me as I leant back into his muscled chest. His lips were gently pressed into my shiny black hair and I closed my eyes.

"Is it just me that feels really weird that only a few weeks ago we would never have expected this to happen and would have rather died than touched each other?" Came Blaise's relaxed voice from over near the fire. Electra was slowly stroking his black hair and gazing down at him, the two of them weren't breaking eye contact.

She was gazing lovingly at him and a witchy glint danced in her eyes, her hand was paused in mid-air,

"Well I don't know about you Blaise but if you hadn't been a Slytherin then I would have went for you a long time ago."

"Yeah, but you know what I mean. I'm talking about in public, not our personal opinions. I was getting to the point where I was going to go for you anyway." Blaise replied with a laugh. Electra smiled and resumed stroking his hair.

I let myself relax back into Draco, listening to his soft breathing. We were sat like that for a few moments before Draco spoke. I couldn't help but revel in his smooth, velvety voice.

"So, Ebony, Electra, how come your parents look so young?"

"They take an age reducing potion each day." Replied Electra.

"It almost halves their age, phenomenal really." I expanded.

"Really? I've never heard of it." Blaise said, his face twisting slightly in confusion.

"They created it." Electra informed him with a proud smile.

"Oh, right. That explains a lot." Blaise said. I felt Draco nodding in agreement behind my head.

My legs slung over the arm of the chair whilst my head was resting on his shoulder. Draco's strong muscled arms were wrapped securely around me. I was very content to say the least. I had the hottest boy in the school all to myself. Now, yes that did sound a bit harsh but a girl couldn't help but relish in another girl's jealousy. I couldn't wait to see Pansy's reaction- I was planning on framing the photos.

I smiled at the thought and looked up as my parents walked back into the room levitating a selection of delicious looking plates of food. My eyes wandered over them. There were plates of everything from fish to salad to miniature selections of cupcakes and cheese cakes.

I looked longingly at the food on the table and then looked up towards Draco's grey eyes. I really couldn't be bothered to move. He looked at me; he had the same look as I did.

"Levitation?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so." He gave me a slight smile. "What would you like then? I'll do the levitation- I think I'm sat on your wand." I laughed. He grinned back down at me.

"Anything you'd like. I'm not that fussy to be honest."

I levitated a selection of foods over towards us and managed to balance them all on either the arm of the chair or mine and Draco's legs. We both were balancing them with such precise concentration that when we finally looked up, five minutes later, in the elation that we had finally managed it, we found ourselves being laughed at hysterically by Blaise, Electra and my parents.

"What?" I cried in irritation, my face stony.

"It's just you two, sat there concentrating so hard on precisely getting those plates to stay balanced when you could have so easily used magic and the elation on your faces when you looked up. You two just looked so pleased with yourselves it was hilarious." explained mother, wiping a tear away from below her delicately outlined eye.

We started to laugh along with them and the night passed quickly then. The cave beside the shrieking shack had become our regular meeting place, our schedule so busy normally it was easy to lie about where they were going. We had become great friends in the past few weeks and it was easy to see the similarities between us all.

It was getting later and conversation grew less and less until there was no sound apart from the crackling of the fire and our quiet breathing. There was occasionally a murmur of sound, an unasked question followed by a quiet reply but for the most part there was a comfortable quiet. I was still lay across Draco in the armchair when my father asked, quite out of the blue,

"Are you happy like this? Being a family with us?"

"Of course" we replied instantly. We hadn't been happier.

"Then I'm afraid I might have to ask you a favour." He said. His voice was serious and the fire was throwing dark, dancing shadows across his face making his sharp features seem sinister and dark. "I need you to stay friends with Harry Potter and never give away your true identities."

I glanced quickly at Electra and we nodded.

"How come?" She asked. Her blonde hair glinting in the dim light.

"I have a plan, obviously, but I need to make sure you are safe if anything goes wrong. I'm not asking you to join me or choose sides or help me in anyway, but just stay close to Potter. You can do whatever else you like, get revenge on Weasley (something I think you would like very much)" He smiled, "but not cast Potter aside completely."

"We will father." I replied. A sinister, exceedingly Slytherin idea was beginning to form in my head. Argue with Weasley, get him out of the picture, make Potter feel guilty and tell him I will stay friends but leave with Electra or 'Ginny', Draco and Blaise find me 'crying' in the corridor and make friends with us and voila! We get to spend time in school together without having to make up lies or excuses anymore. A large, evil grin was slowly forming on my face.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" Draco whispered in my ear sending an uncontrollable shudder throughout my body.

"I'll tell you later with Electra and Blaise. I have a plan." I replied. Draco chuckled quietly,

"I thought it might be something along those lines."

"Anyhow, thank you girls." My father said, "We were wondering if you would all like to come and stay for the Christmas holidays? We are thinking of hosting a huge Christmas Ball, mainly to welcome you two back into society."

"That would be great!" Electra cried. I could practically see all the dress materials and accessories running through her head.

Mother glanced at me in confirmation to see that I was happy with that too. I nodded and she smiled at me sending a flood of warmth through my body. I smiled back at her and then looked at father who was continuing.

"Good good. Now, you lot better get back up to school, it's getting late now and you need to rest. Its Tuesday, you have classes in the morning. Goodnight." He finished with a smile.

We murmured our goodbyes, hugged mother and father and they placed our glamour charms back on us.

Just as we were about to leave, my father called after us;

"And don't worry; I'll take care of Dumbledore. I promise." His face was dark and sinister. I nodded back at him seriously before leaving the little sanctuary.

As we trooped back through the early October wind and rain I pulled my long black trench coat tighter around me. I was wearing a black t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans so I wasn't the warmest as I wasn't expecting to be outside today. Draco saw my shivers and windswept face and put his arm around me tightly, pressing me against the warmth of his side.

"We really need to turn seventeen so that we can learn to apparate." Came Blaise's voice from somewhere behind us, his voice being thrown about with the heavy winds. His voice was slightly shaking from the cold. He and Electra were clinging to each other, sharing Electra's scarf and Blaise's big coat.

Neither I nor Draco replied. I was shivering too much to speak and I glanced up at Draco. His jaw was tensed against the cold, his face even paler than normal. He sensed me looking and smiled down at me. I smiled back, wincing at the freezing wind blowing in my face.

We finally reached the shrieking shack and hurriedly scrambled down the hidden passage towards school out of the wind. I lit my wand and suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?" I heard a worried voice ask.

"I've just realised. I'm such a bloody idiot. You wouldn't think we were witches or wizards were you? Whatever happened to heating or warming charms? Or something to keep the wind off us or the rain?"

There was a moment of silence before Blaise replied,

"Damn."

Then we laughed. It was impossible to tell how long we laughed and walked for but we were pretty much half way by the time we stopped. Electra hiccupped and wiped a tear away from under her eye as we tried to stop laughing. We had tried a few times previously but it hadn't worked. We had just fallen back into the uncontrollable fits of laughter.

I sighed, a smile etched onto my face. I was certainly a lot warmer now and shrugged Draco's arm off me and took his hand instead. He grinned and squeezed it.

"Warmer now then?"

"Yeah." I giggled.

As we reached the statue I peeped out to check the coast was clear. It was and I motioned for the rest of them to come out. We stood in the hall ways and I saw Blaise check his watch. It was expensive to say the least. It probably cost the same amount as the normal wizard would earn in a year.

"It's just after curfew, we'd better get back to our dorms."

"Okay see you later." Electra said.

I kissed Draco gently on the cheek and turned to walk away.  
"Electra. Come on. You can make out with Blaise later."

I glanced behind me, my eyes dancing. I saw Draco standing there looking rather impatient. His hand was raised to his cheek where I'd kissed him. I smiled gently, fighting the blush that was threatening to climb up my neck towards my cheeks. Blaise and Electra… well… it wasn't suitable for neither public nor company.

"Bye!" I heard Electra call out as she ran lightly up the corridor towards me looking slightly sheepish.

"Don't look at me like that..." she muttered.

I laughed and linked my arm through hers as we went to our common room. We arrived when the pink lady was arguing with Neville.

"I can't let you in without a password." She looked disapproving.

"Neville, the password's 'Golden Pride'." I sighed as we walked along to the portrait.

It swung open; thankfully not noticing it was slightly after curfew. We all climbed through and I was just about to walk off when Neville put his hand on my shoulder,

"Thank you Hermione."

I turned to him. The bad puppy dog impression was rather sickening.

"It's okay Neville. Just be more organized in future." I told him with a gentle smile. Hey- what can I say apart from DRACO MALFOY? I almost swooned. So very unlike me; there must be something wrong.

Harry and Ron came running towards us as soon as they saw us. They were both holding what seemed to be their whole three week homework for potions. An essay on the pro's and con's of using Hippogriff blood in potions to thin them out, useful yet causes adverse side effects.

"Harry, Ron!" I said with a grin. "Sorry I haven't been here, I have tons of studying to do so I'm absolutely shattered! I think I'm going to go for a bath and then have an early night. See you later boys!"

I then grabbed Electra's hand and pulled her up the staircase to the girl's dorm before they could say anything. 'Serves them right for not doing all their homework and just leaving me to do it' I thought as I rushed up the stairs. We had potions first thing tomorrow.

We reached the door and I pushed it open, thankfully Lavender wasn't in there. She was out most nights but sometimes she unwittingly brought boys back here. She was a nice girl but so definitely into her late teenage years and she **never** shut up. 'Hormones' I thought with a sigh.

I stretched out on my bed. It was a double bed and had a deep red duvet and pillow set that was trimmed with gold. It was tucked away in the little corner by the window. Electra's bed was right beside mine with Lavender's on the other side of her. All the beds were matching. We had a nice dorm room.

There was a little table beside the other window where we opted to do our homework most nights. A tall bookcase was in the corner beside it and along the other wall was a sink and small sofa with a mirror above it. The wardrobes and our trunks were along the wall opposite the relevant beds. We each had an oak side table and the walls were all red and gold wallpaper but the far wall was stone. The carpet was a fluffy gold and the room was lit by bright candles giving the room a very cosy feel. There was also an oak door leading to our small personal bathroom.

Electra sat on her bed facing me. Her now red hair was shining and glinting in the candle-light that danced across the walls.

"I think I quite like my hair red. I might dye it red for Christmas." She said dreamily. I nodded but her brown eyes weren't even watching me. She was looking out the window. The night was cloudy and I couldn't see any stars.

"I'm hungry. Fancy some soup Electra?" I asked, sitting up quite violently, snapping out of my dream like trance.

"Please." She replied with a smile. I walked to the bottom of my bed and pulled out a can of tomato soup and I charmed two paper clips into mugs before pouring the soup into them. I used my wand to heat them up and handed the mug of soup to Electra who thanked me as I went to sit on my bed.

We sat in compatible silence for a bit, both lost in our thoughts as we drank the soup. I let my mind wander from thing to thing and started to plan out how my plan was going to go. 'It should be over homework' I decided before Electra interrupted my thoughts with her question.

"Do you like Draco?"

I hesitated for a moment, "Yes." I replied. She looked disappointed.

"Yes? Yes is all I get?" She cried. Her face was joking though.

"Yeah. And I don't even **need **to ask if you like Blaise or not. That is very evident." I told her and winked. We laughed, Electra looking mildly embarrassed and I took the now empty mugs, did a cleaning spell and then transfigured them back into paper clips.

I grabbed my blue cotton pyjamas and hoodie and went to the bathroom. I locked the door firmly and got changed. I meticulously brushed my teeth like always (I was brought up by dentists after all) and brushed my hair, a chore in itself. A few minutes later very frustrated Ebony emerged from the bathroom. Electra was already in bed looking as gorgeous as ever. I sighed and climbed into my already warm bed. I leant up and blew out the candle that was on the windowsill beside my huge book on the history of the first century of Hogwarts. It was interesting.

I snuggled down further into my bed and was asleep in minutes, the last thing I heard was the call of an owl as it swooped and soared through the night air.

**Well there you have it. Chapter 11! Thank you for all your reviews and everything! Thank you S as well! ;D  
I'm thinking of having a Halloween Ball in the next few chapters or a massive Slytherin party? Tell me what you think :D**

**Also, if you have any requests on anything just ask (:**

**Yours truly,**

**Every-rose-has-a-thorn **


	12. The Fight

**Meow(:**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter Or Any Of The Characters.**

**(Yet…) ;D**

**Voldermorts Children: Ginny and Hermione?**

**Description**

**What if Hermione & Ginny were related? What if their father was Voldermort? Who's side would they choose? They're bestrode to Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini. If you don't like it then don't review. Mainly from Hermione's POV. DM/HG & GW/BZ. Hermione & Ginny are both 17 & in their 6th (?) year of Hogwarts.**

**I have got to admit, reviews do make me exceedingly happy; and you loyal few who review my every chapter make my day each time. Anyhow, on with the evil plotting and Ron bashing! (such good things to do!)**

**Warning: This chapter contains swearing and a very mild drug reference.**

Ebony's POV

It's still dark. I really shouldn't be awake at half five in the morning but whatever. I'm up now, might as well get dressed. I pulled myself out of bed and wandered through to the bathroom, my bare feet padding along the thick carpet silently as not to wake Electra who was still asleep peacefully. Her hair was a wide pool of red spread across her pillows.

I looked down at my yellow and black toenails, the contrast made me smile. It was my favourite way to do my nails; the black being the darkest, most evil colour there is and yellow being the brightest, happy colour.

I turned on the shower and let it warm up as I brushed the knots out of my hair. As I climbed into the hot water my whole body relaxed. My muscles loosened up and I flexed them gently. The long walks in the cold and the rain yesterday had made them rather tender.

After washing and conditioning my hair (Apple and lime smelling ) I climbed out the shower and wrapped myself in a fluffy red towel and wrapped another around my wet hair. I sat on the toilet seat for a moment and decided to just sit there. Breakfast wasn't served until six and classes didn't start until nine **(A/N: Sorry if this isn't accurate :s) **so I wasn't in any rush to get ready.

A little while later I stood up and wiped the steam off the mirror. My face was slightly flushed from the steam and hot water and my eyes were bright even though it was so early. I smiled and began to brush my teeth. I went to open the window to let some of the steam out so I could see a bit better.

When I was done I went to get my clothes from in the wardrobe. It was just after six so I shook Electra gently to wake her up; we usually went to breakfast at about seven so as to avoid the early morning rush and to do any last minute homework but Electra liked plenty of time to get ready. Perfectionist.

She just rolled over and slept on muttering something about Blaise, kissing, dream and ten more minutes. I laughed gently to myself and went into the bathroom to get dressed and do my hair.

I magically dried my hair and tied it up in a high ponytail with a couple of strands falling around my face. Ten minutes later I emerged and grabbed my favourite apple and lime body spray, the same brand as my shampoo and conditioner before walking over to Electra once more and shook her again.

"Electra, it's time to get ready." She just continued to sleep, pulling the covers over her head.

"Get your lazy arse up Electra!" I said loudly and pulled her covers off. She glared at me and said sleepily,

"I can't be bothered. Go away!"

I grinned evilly and left her for a few moments, still perched on the edge of her bed. Just as she was beginning to relax and fall asleep I leant over close to her ear and quietly whispered,

"Electra, you've over slept- Blaise is outside waiting for you." And then pulled back quickly; just in time to move out the way of Electra jumping out of bed and giving a loud cry. I laughed and she seemed to pause and gather her thoughts.

"…I haven't overslept have I? And he isn't outside is he?" She stated rather than asked.

I shook my head giggling at her. She rolled her eyes at me and asked the time.

"It's about twenty past six."

She nodded, sighed, grabbed her clothes, and walked into the bathroom, narrowly missing the doorframe in her half-asleep state. I smiled gently and chuckled to myself as I went to sit down at the desk to pack my bag and to check my Charms homework.

Electra came out half an hour later brushing her already dry hair. She started pulling things into her bag.

"Have you got all your homework done?" I asked her, moving out the way to make my bed.

"I just need to finish of my Transfiguration homework but that's it I think." She replied.

I slipped on my school shoes and straightened my skirt, pulling up my black tights at the same time. Electra was busy tying her red and gold tie and I chucked her shoes over at her. She caught them easily with one hand and gave her thanks. I told her it was alright and went to check my appearance one last time in the mirror.

I plucked a few cat hairs off my school jumper and loosened my tie. I smoothed my hair and applied a little mascara. Thankfully I was blessed with clear skin and naturally coloured lips so I didn't usually wear anymore make up than that apart from eyeliner at the weekends.

"Ready to go?" I asked Electra who was stood by the door. She nodded and I slung my bag over my shoulder whilst picking up my robes off the back of the chair.

Electra had hers draped over her arm with her other hand already on the door handle. We walked down the stairs into the common room. As normal there wasn't anybody in there apart from Ron who was asleep on one of the sofas, a quill and his Potions essay resting on his stomach. He was snoring quietly.

"What was your cunning plan Ebs?" Electra asked as we walked into the pretty much empty hall.

"I'll tell you when Draco and Blaise get here." I replied as we sat down at the end of the table.

Electra poured herself a cup of strong coffee and offered me some; I nodded and started to butter a croissant. I added a couple of sugars and a drop of milk before making Electra one. She was eating a shiny green apple and smiled gratefully as I put the croissant down on her plate after smothering it in chocolate spread. She was working away at her Transfiguration homework, her quill and me munching on my croissant were the only sounds in the hall.

It was only a little while later I felt someone reach over my shoulder and grab my apple with a long pale hand.

"Hey Draco, Blaise." I kept my eyes on Draco as Electra and Blaise kissed their hellos.

"How are you today?" Draco asked me, taking a bite of his apple, sitting down next to me.

"I'm good, yourself?" I replied, smiling at him.

"I'm a lot better now you're here." I winked at him. He stuck his tongue out at me. "Only because Blaise has been going on about that red head over there, not because you're special or anything."

I pretended to look hurt and he laughed, I had to eventually give in and laugh along with him. He was just so easy to get along with.

"What's so funny?" Came a voice from over my shoulder.

"Nice of you to join us." Draco muttered but I spoke over him, the other two thankfully not hearing him.

"Nothing. Anyway, I have a plan." I grinned impishly.

Electra chuckled evilly as I grinned back at her. "I love nothing more than an evil scheme apart from an evil scheme that involves getting revenge on my twin brother."

"You two scare me sometimes…" Blaise said from behind Electra, his arms were wrapped around her waist and her head was on his shoulder.

"I know we do" Replied Electra, "That's why we love it so much."

"Anyway, moving on; I think that me and Electra should get into an argument with Ron over homework, I storm out in 'tears' and Electra you follow me. Then is where you two come in. Because you're a prefect and everything Drake, you and Blaise find us in the corridor, me in 'tears' and ask what's wrong. We tell you, you're disgusted and we make friend." I ended with a grin.

The others had been becoming more and more sinister looking the more I explained the plan and by the time I had finished telling them the plan they were laughing with joy.

"Great plan Ebony." Blaise said, leaning over to give me a high five. Electra ducking her head down, giggling. She looked up and me smiling.

"Good plan sis."

"You are some evil little thing aren't you?" Draco whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled.

I giggled and glanced at my watch. It was almost half seven, the rest of the school would probably begin to arrive soon.

"You two better get back to your own table. It's almost half seven." I informed them.

"Okay, when are you planning on carrying out the plan?" Blaise asked.

"We'll meet you outside the Room Of Requirement at about half eight but be there for eight just in case." I told them.

Blaise nodded and began to say his goodbyes to Electra. Draco stood up and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Have a nice day." He told me and gave me a heart stopping smile. I grinned back at him.

"You too."

"Bye." The boys called with smiles before walking back to their table.

I sipped my coffee and pulled my timetable out of my bag. I had double Potions first with the Slytherins, then Transfiguration with Ravenclaw and then A History Of Magic with Hufflepuff then Herbology with Slytherins. Very convenient I thought to myself whilst munching away on a replacement apple.

Too soon Ron and Harry arrived at the table along with several other Gryffindor students; Lavender was hanging off Ron's arm. That was very, very convenient. Perhaps things were in my favour today. I looked at Ron and Lavender and Ron shook off Lavender's arm whilst blushing slightly; avoiding my gaze the whole time.

Harry was sat where Draco had previously been. Electra kept her head down, working away with her essay as Harry and I made small talk and then,

"Hermione… I'm really sorry for not being around that much lately. It's just with Quiddich, homework and stuff. Still friends?" He asked tentatively.

"It's okay. Of course _we're _still friends Harry. I'll always be your friend, I owe that much to you at least." I told him with a smile. It kind of touched me slightly that Harry was being so insightful. But only slightly.

He frowned slightly from my tone, sensing that I was addressing him, very much not including Ron but he seemed to shrug it off and smiled kindly at me.

"I'll always be there for you 'Mione. Promise."

"Thanks Harry. It's nice to know that _you _notice me." I glared at Ron and Lavender. He was sturdily ignoring me.

Harry didn't really seem to know how to reply to that so stayed silent and piled some bacon and eggs onto his plate. I stood up as he started eating.

"It was nice to talk to you Harry. You'd better hurry otherwise you'll be late for potions. Coming Ginny?" I said, pulling my bag over my head. I saw Blaise and Draco shadow us out of the corner of my eye and leave the hall.

"Yeah." She said with a smile and we left.

We reached the classroom before anybody else. Blaise and Draco arrived a few moments after us and leaned casually on the wall in front of us. They both had a very polished look, casual and relaxed yet still rather haughty in case anyone came around the corner. I couldn't help but look at them. It was easy to see why people fawned over them.

Draco's blonde hair fell casually across his forehead and his grey eyes showed so much about his personality. They would normally be cold and harsh, unwelcoming as his disguise required. Yet I knew they could melt into deep pools of grey that practically spoke to you they were so expression filled. Blaise had the same style hair but his was as dark as Draco's was pale and instead of grey eyes he had deep blue eyes. His skin was also more tanned than Draco's whose skin was snow pale. And then their bodies. What can I say? Years of hard Quiddich training has paid off.

"I saw the Weasel come into the Hall with- what's her name? Oh, yeah, Lavender. That's good right?" Draco asked us.

"Yeah, it's the perfect reason for me to argue with him. He'll also not be in a very good mood as he didn't get much breakfast and was up half the night. The situation is perfect."

"Excellent." Said Draco smiling.

His relaxed expression turned into a glare quickly and I changed my facial expression from happiness into a downcast face. Blaise and Electra however just changed their expressions from wanting to ravish one another slightly to a less passionate look.

"By the way, you look gorgeous today." Draco said only quiet enough for me to hear, leaning towards me as Harry, Ron and Lavender rounded the corner, most of the rest of the class a little way behind them. His breath smelt sweetly of apples.

"What was that Ferret?" Harry asked. Distaste and hatred clear in his voice. How amusing it would be when he finds out we make friends with him.

"I was merely mentioning how foul your dear mudblood looks today." Draco drawled convincingly.

Harry drew his wand to react but at that moment Professor Snape rounded the corner and glanced uninterested at the scene before him.

"Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor and it will be detention with me unless you put it away." He said as he strode briskly into the classroom without even having to stop.

We all filed in after him, Harry barging in angrily before anyone else, quickly followed by Ron and Lavender. As I walked into the classroom beside Electra, Draco's hand gently brushed against my own very deliberately even though we didn't look at each other. As I took my place beside Electra I couldn't help but notice how far away Ron sat from us and grinned. Tonight would be fun.

It's half seven and time. I was leaning against the armchair Electra was sat in whilst doing Ron's homework. He and Harry were sat playing a game of chess whilst Lavender sat on the other armchair clapping and laughing like a child every time Ron won. I found it rather a shame she was so smitten with him, she could do a lot better.

I stood up and handed Ron back his homework, complete apart from the conclusion. He didn't even look at me.

"You just have to do the conclusion, I've done the rest for you." I stood there waiting for a thank you or acknowledgement or something. None came.

"Yeah you know. Its okay Ron, I don't mind doing all your homework for you without any thank you or anything. Just ignore me and pretend I'm not here."

"I know you're there Hermione. You're blocking the light."

"What?" I said, appalled at him. He looked up glaring at me.

"I said. 'You're blocking the light' Hermione. It was a subtle hint for you to move out of the way of the fire. I'm busy here. I need light to play chess you know."

I picked up his homework silently and threw it into the fire.

"And I was subtly hinting for you to thank me for doing all your homework. I need acknowledgement to do **your** homework when I'm busy you know." I replied. My voice was cold and filled with barely compressed anger. He hadn't even seen me throw his homework into the flickering, dancing flames nor seen his homework burn to a charred crisp beside the grate.

"Well you didn't do it all did you? You left me to do most of it."

"Most of it? The conclusion is most of it? Wow. Pretty short three foot essay then." I wasn't even compressing my anger anymore.

"Hermione hun, leave him. He isn't worth it. He obviously won't know what he has got until you're gone." Electra said from behind me but I barely heard her, my anger was making my blood rage in my ears.

"Then he may just be about to lose it then…" I muttered.

"What was that Hermione? I'm busy."

"Oh nothing Ronald. I'm not worth your time obviously so don't bother yourself." I replied to him, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh for God's sake Hermione. Stop being so bitter. Just because Lavender is better than you in every way and is going out with me's no reason to be such a bitch about it." Ron cried out, glaring up at me.

"Really? Come on, enlighten me. How's Lavender better than me? No offense Lavender." My voice was low and deadly, Ron seemed to realise he had just crossed a line but, you know Ron, he decided to do a little show and dance as well.

"Well for one she is prettier than you, she is nicer than you, much sweeter and less of a stuck up know-it-all, she can actually joke around, and she has a better fashion sense than you. All you seem to be good for is doing my homework."

"Oh really? That homework that I threw in the fire? You should really be using past tense for something that no longer exists." I told him, my voice dripping with fake sweetness; the smile on my face was just as deadly sweet.

"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed loudly looking into the fire. "You BITCH Hermione Granger. You complete and utter bitch." He stood up. He was tall but I was tall enough to contest him.

"Well you're not exactly a saint are you?" My calmness and venom scaring him more than anything I was saying.

"GO ON THEN. TELL ME." Ron shouted at me. Thankfully the common room was empty.

"WELL FOR ONE YOU'RE A COMPLETE AND UTTER DICKHEAD. YOU ARE IGNORANT, STUPID, AND INCONSIDERATE. YOU'RE SELFISH, UNGRATELFUL AND YOU HAVE THE EMOTIONAL RANGE OF A TEASPOON." I shouted back at him. We were face to face now; Electra and Harry were watching helpless. I continued, "I ALWAYS LOOKED OUT FOR YOU, ALWAYS HELPED YOU, AND I ALWAYS DO YOUR HOMEWORK AND GET YOU OUT OF TRICKY SPOTS. I HAVE STUCK BY YOU AND HAD FAITH IN YOU AND PUT UP WITH YOU WALKING ALL OVER ME AND BEING A TWAT TO ME ALL THE TIME. I HAVE ALWAYS LISTENED TO YOU YET YOU NEVER EVEN SEEM TO REALISE I EXIST HALF OF THE TIME AND THE REST OF THE TIME YOU JUST NEED ME TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK. YOU USE ME RONALD WEASLEY AND I'M SICK OF IT. I'M SICK OF YOU AND YOU BEING SUCH AN UNGRATEFUL PRAT ALL OF THE TIME. I think I'm better off without you Ron." I finished quietly, Electra slowly putting a tear charm on me, unknown to anybody else.

He stood there staring at me for a while in complete and utter shock before Harry spoke quietly but firmly.

"Go and find some other friends then."

I turned around to gape at him. "Harry… I meant what I said this morning. I'm not blaming you. How can you blame me? You must realise what he is like. I'm not choosing between you two. I **am** going to go and find some new friends, yes, because I'm sick to death of Ron."

"Harry that was horrible." Said Electra venomously, shocking us all. "What the hell Harry? I'm sorry but, I'm sticking beside Hermione. She had a right to say that. He did ask for it after all."

She stood up and came to stand by my side; still the tear charm was slowly working on me. I could feel my voice about to break when thankfully Ron said,

"Thanks Harry, at least I have a friend in you."

I burst into tears but managed to say, "You fucking started it Ron. Bye Harry. Thanks for being such a good friend."

Then ran, I ran out of the common room and stood beside the portrait hole listening to Electra for a few moments.

"Your best friend-," "Previous best friend." Ron muttered, "Your best friend is up there, crying her heart out because two of her closest friends have just cast her aside like a piece of crap. I can understand you Ron, you've always been an utter bastard," (I would have loved to see his face then), "But you Harry? No, no I always thought that you would do the right thing, stand beside the truth and stand beside the friend who has been most loyal to you. Have fun watching Lavender and Ron snogging then." She must have begun to walk away then, because the next part sounded much louder, "Oh and Ron- don't consider me your twin anymore. I don't really want to be related to such a big prick anymore. I've had enough."

She arrived by my side, ever so slightly flushed with anger, a few seconds later. I jumped at the unknown voice that suddenly spoke,

"My goodness you poor thing. Are you alright? I heard that whole conversation. I'll not tell anyone if you arrive back after curfew."

I realised that tears were still streaming down my face. "Thank you." I told the portrait before running off, grasping Electra's hand tightly with joy in my own, to meet the boys. That had felt so good and I was filled with a happy, slightly mad sense of joy. Yes! No more Ron! And smiled a smile like the Cheshire cat on stimulants.

**Well that was fun to write. I enjoyed that so much :'D How do you think it was? Please review :) **

**I love all my loyal readers' You brighten my dull grey days up so much with your reviews. I hope this chapter was all you were hoping for and I didn't disappoint anybody. Just tell me if you need to criticize anything. I promise there will be more Ron bashing later on in the story. It's just too fun not to do :')**

**Thank you! **

**Every-Rose-Has-A-Thorn**


	13. Party Planning

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter Or Any Of The Characters.**

**(Yet…) ;D**

**Voldermorts Children: Ginny and Hermione?**

**Description**

**What if Hermione & Ginny were related? What if their father was Voldermort? Who's side would they choose? They're bestrode to Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini. If you don't like it then don't review. Mainly from Hermione's POV. DM/HG & GW/BZ. Hermione & Ginny are both 17 & in their 6th (?) year of Hogwarts.**

**Mehehehe party planning time! ;D**

Ebony's POV

I ran through the halls, Electra clinging to my hand, as we twisted and turned through the long, winding stone corridors of Hogwarts. My tears had almost stopped by the time we reached the little hidden alcove by the Room of Requirement. We slid behind the tapestry and peered out to check for any unwanted visitors.

"Hello there." a silky voice said into my ear, whilst a pair of strong hands placed themselves around my waist, encircling me.

I swallowed a scream as I flew around, my wand out pointing at the intruder's neck. I stopped thinking of a curse and stared for a little while. In the dim light I could make out three figures; one of Electra, one of Blaise (both were entwined together) and one with pale blonde hair who was standing closest to me, towering over me.

His grey eyes pierced me through the dark, twinkling with amusement as I slowly lowered down my wand. I looked at his lips that were curved into the oh-so-familiar trademark Malfoy smirk and glared at him half-heartedly.

"Were you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No." He frowned, an uncharacteristic look of worry flitting through his stormy eyes, "Why would I want to do that? Then I would never get to hear if you succeeded." I hit him playfully on the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Draco called out, the smirk disappearing from his previously smug face.

"It's your own fault." I said turning my back on him. He protested and grasped my hand, twisting me around to face him. I winced slightly at his strong grip.

He apologised by pressing him minty lips to my own. I tried to resist but, to be honest, failed. I melted into the kiss, the rest of the world blurring out as all my thoughts became scrambled. I opened my eyes as I pulled away. He smiled down at me gently and quickly pressed his lips back to mine before turning to Electra and Blaise. He reached out an arm and hit Blaise over the back of the head with such force I was surprised Blaise wasn't knocked out.

I couldn't help but laugh when, quick as a flash, Electra had her wand out, Draco was disarmed and Electra's wand was pinning him against the wall. Draco looked casual but his shoulder's, being slightly hunched, gave away his tension. I heard a noise from somewhere further along the corridor so I pulled out my wand and raised it up to match Electra's height. She lowered her wand; I was the only one who had any influence over her and the only person she wouldn't willingly duel with.

"Someone is coming. Electra, give Draco his wand back. Now!" I added with a hiss when she hesitated. Blaise had remarkably pulled himself together and we were now all stood, tensed as we waited for the intruder to arrive.

We heard footsteps and the all too familiar voices of Ron and Harry whispering to each other. I peeped out from behind the heavy tapestry. They were just around the corner in the other corridor. I let the tapestry fall back into place as I heard Ron clearly.

"I'm sure they came down this way!"

I turned around to face the others, my eyes wide and leant closer into them; the playful mood long forgotten as the present came flooding back. I opened my mouth to speak, my mind whirring like an engine as I thought up a cunning plan. It was then that I remembered something my father has said, 'Why only do things by halves? If you're going to do something, go for the kill, not to just injure.' An evil grin started to spread over my face.

"Electra- I need you to do another tear spell on me, a stronger one this time." I whispered quickly in a low voice into the near darkness. "I need you all to come out here. Blaise- Be patting my shoulder with your wand out, you'll be the one comforting me. Draco- Look murderous. I'm going to be leaning against you so put your arm around me and pretend you are comforting me. The story is that you found me crying and asked what's wrong and you're now repulsed at what they have done and said. Everyone got it?"

They all nodded and I thought briefly about how my dark face must have looked in the dark as I gave the commands. They were the first real instructions I had ever given and I was rather surprised that they did what they were told. I gave myself a mental shake and crept out into the corridor.

I could feel Electra's tear charm starting to work on me as I leant my head against Draco's shoulder. He put his arm around me as 'Ginny' started telling Draco and Blaise about the argument. She was stood opposite me and Draco with her hand in mine whilst Blaise was on the other side of Draco leaning across him, pretending to be concerned.

I glanced up at Draco. He was doing a good job of looking murderous. I could tell he was truly mad when Electra got to the part where Ron was calling Lavender 'prettier, nicer and sweeter' than me as his warm arm, which was wrapped tightly around my shoulders, stiffened and he pulled his wand out.

"They said Lavender was better than me in every way, they only use me for homework and told me to get new friends by the way." I whispered under my breath.

"She's just a common place whore Hermione. Don't worry yourself about them if they are being such crap friends towards you. Someone as smart and pretty as you is always welcome at Slytherin, even if Weasel and Potty don't know that yet." Draco said, just in time for Ron and Harry to walk around the corner, their feet loud on the hard stone floor.

I had a slight suspicion that his little speech was not just coincidental to Harry and Ron's appearance but my suspicion and my slight amusement disappeared when I saw their white trainers pause in the shock of finding us. I choked out a little sob as I looked up, teary eyed, at Draco.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me. I'm really surprised at you two- I never knew you had a heart. Do you really think that Slytherin would accept me?" I said with a watery smile, honestly meaning it from the bottom of my heart.

It was then that Harry and Ron appeared, both looking furious. I pretended to look shocked and Electra had turned to them, her wand was out and pointing towards them. I stood still as I clutched Draco with excitement.

"What do _you_ want?" Blaise asked his eyes narrow.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ron replied with a glare.

"No. No you can't Ron. We don't want anything to do with you." Electra told him angrily and her wand emitted several purple sparks.

Harry raised his wand towards Draco and then swapped it to Blaise and back again to Draco. Blaise raised his wand to Ron, matching Electra who was looking furious as she turned her wand onto Harry when he took a step forward.

A few red sparks came out of Harry's wand as he confronted Draco, ignoring Electra. "Get away from her. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Draco whipped his wand out so fast I barely had time to register it before Harry was disarmed and pinned against the wall by his throat in Draco's strong grip. "We're comforting her because you seem unable to. You two have been such crap friends, why should she ever forgive you? Now unless you have come here to apologise, I suggest you leave- or better yet, go curl up in a dark hole and stay well away from her."

I swallowed my laughter. It was then that Ron sent a spell towards Draco that narrowly missed his head and scorched the wall behind him. Draco turned, his look was astonished. He started to raise his wand, letting Harry fall to the floor gasping for breath, but I was too quick for him. Before Draco could do anything I had my wand pointing at Ron and he was disarmed.

"Don't. You. Dare." I hissed through clenched teeth, "They had the decency to ask me what is wrong, to comfort me and to be friendly towards me. Not just take me for granted or let people slag me off." Harry looked down sheepishly, "Don't you dare attack them for that because that just gives me another reason to hate you. Now- what do you two pricks want?"

Harry had risen to his feet and was picking up his wand, as was Ron.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. It looks like you have other friends." Ron sneered before turning and leaving.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said quietly before turning and following Ron back into the darkness.

To my immense satisfaction, I heard Snape yelling at Ron and Harry somewhere further down the darkness. I laughed and took Draco's hand to lead him into the Room of Requirement. Blaise and Electra followed us in.

The room had changed itself into a small, cosy living area that was lit by a huge burning fire that was surrounded by a small loveseat and two large, comfy looking armchairs. There was a small table in front of the fire that had a couple of sheets of parchment and a quill placed on top of it.

I went and sat down on the sofa with Draco while Electra and Blaise went and shared the largest armchair. After telling the boys what had happened we got onto more trivial topics. The fire in the fireplace was glowing and dancing causing shadows to stretch across the room like long fingers of darkness.

"So, Halloween this Friday. Has anyone got any plans?"Electra asked casually as she leant against Blaise.

"Yes. We're going to have a party. Blaise? Think you can do it? You always say how you're up for a challenge. We'll need this to be the best one ever." Draco said with a smirk.

"It's Wednesday!" Blaise cried looking shocked, "It'll be a miracle if we get it done for Friday!"

"Fine. I'll set it up then. How about that? A Gryffindor having a party better than the infamous Slytherin parties?" I said with a smirk that was uncannily like Draco's.

"NO! I can do it…" Blaise said glaring. He hated being out done.

"Don't worry." I smiled at him. "We'll help you, I know some people that will be helpful."

Blaise grinned at me. "Okay. Who do you want to invite?"

Electra grabbed the parchment and quill. "Well, all of the Slytherins if you want. Then there's Luna Lovegood- she's good with creative ideas for decorations, plus I like her as a person."

"Fred and George-they can arrange all the food and drink. I'm presuming we aren't banning alcohol, right?" I said.

"Since when do Slytherin parties **not** have alcohol? Why do you think you never see Slytherins until at least 2pm at the weekends, we're always suffering from hangovers." Draco said laughing.

"I'll sort out the music, and times. Draco I'm presuming you are going to sort out the Room Of Requirement and the dress code as per usual?"

"Yeah, sure. It'll be Halloween related obviously though, definitely fancy dress. When do I not do that though, Blaise? Why ask?" Draco replied, completely unabashed.

"You have an artistic side?" I asked curiously, tilting my head to look at him.

"Yes- Of course. I'm always the designer." He smiled down at me.

I shook my head in a slightly disbelieving way and sighed as I took his hand and began to play with his fingers. He kissed the top of my head gently.

"I'm going to sort out whose coming and I'm sure Ebony can help me sort out a way of preventing people coming who are uninvited?" I nodded and she continued, "Also, we could invite some other people. I mean, I know a couple of people in Ravenclaw who would be good to have along. For Example, Lucille Summers is extraordinarily good at mind charms. Tom Willow also knows the routines of all the teachers. A bit creepy I know but he would be handy for you to talk to Blaise."

"I can help everyone get outfits as well. Tell them to come to me or Draco if they need a hand- Draco if they are unsure what to wear and me if they are unable to get an outfit. I can get them from outside the castle you see." I told everyone with a smile.

"Right, Electra- can you trust Fred and George?"

"Yes, if I am going to tell anyone about who I really am it'll be them. Luna just won't ask to be honest."

Blaise laughed and nodded. "Okay, and these other people?"

"They will just be happy to be going."

"Good." Said Blaise

"What's everyone thinking of going as?" Asked Draco whilst he tilted his head to the side slightly. I had to pause for a moment to get over how adorable he looked before I could reply.

"A devil." Electra stated firmly. She shrugged, "It goes with my hair."

Blaise laughed, "I think I might go as a vampire or something like that."

"I'm just going to go as a half dead person. I'll help the rest of you out with your outfits if you like. Personal stylist." Draco offered with a wink.

"What are you going as Ebony?" Electra asked curiously.

"I think I might go as a fallen angel, or something of the sort." I was running through ideas in my head. A ragdoll? A normal angel? A dead bride?

"We'd better be off. It's getting late." Draco said, looking up at the clock above the mantel piece.

He stood up and held out a hand for me. I grasped it and let him pull me up as if I was just a kitten instead of a heavy 17year old girl. I stumbled slightly and ended up in his arms, happily curled up into his chest. I breathed in his cologne. It smelt expensive. Draco gently tilted my head up so my eyes met his as he gave me a passionate kiss.

When he pulled away it took all my self-restraint not to kiss him again. Blaise and Electra were surprisingly not making out and came to join us at the door. I peeked out to check if the coast was clear. It was so I motioned for them to come out quietly before heading off to our dorms.

When I arrived at the portrait with Electra we were let in without any complaint, she just smiled kindly down at me. Harry and Ron were both asleep on the sofas so we just quietly slipped off to bed; our minds filled with parties and Halloween costumes.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to post! I hope I didn't disappoint anybody! Just tell me if you have any complaints or anything. Please review! It makes me so happy! It's like every time I see that someone has reviewed, a small firework has just gone off making me smile! :D Makes my day :') **


	14. Fred&George Weasley

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter Or Any Of The Characters.**

**(Yet…) ;D**

**Voldermorts Children: Ginny and Hermione?**

**Description**

**What if Hermione & Ginny were related? What if their father was Voldermort? Who's side would they choose? They're bestrode to Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini. If you don't like it then don't review. Mainly from Hermione's POV. DM/HG & GW/BZ. Hermione & Ginny are both 17 & in their 6th (?) year of Hogwarts.**

**My goodness… I'm so sorry I've not updated in so long! I've been too busy D:**

**I'm thinking of re-writing all of the first few chapters as they are a disaster… Thoughts?**

**Please review! I'd be immensely reassured to find out my readers have not all deserted me and the story… **

**I still don't really have any idea where I'm going with this story. Has anyone got any ideas or things they would like to see? Or see less of? :L Thankyouuuu 3 3 3**

**Anyhow, last chapter they were in the room of requirement planning a Halloween Party. Here's the next part of the story- Hope you're not all disappointed!**

Ebony's POV

Word had spread fast of the Slytherin's Halloween party and it hadn't been too difficult to track everyone down. I had came up with a spell that would create a small mark on somebody's wrist if they were invited to the party, if anybody else saw the mark it would just look like a smudge of ink. It was only Thursday afternoon yet plans were already progressing at alarming speed. Until now I hadn't realised how much work went into these parties- there was so much to do!

I was currently sitting in the furthest seats away from Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table and Electra was looking unusually nervous for somebody who was normally so sure of herself. She was staring at the doors, not eating any of her stew, waiting for the two red headed figures that had just strolled into the hall with casual smiles on their faces.

"Hey Gin. You wanted to talk to us?" Fred asked sitting down opposite us.

"Can we go somewhere a little less crowded?" Electra asked standing up.

We walked out of the busy hall and climbed the stairs until we came to an unused classroom in a secluded area of the castle. Electra unlocked the door with a small mutter and proceeded to sit on top of one of the table tops.

I closed the door and put a silencing charm on it before making my way over to where Electra was sat and stood beside her silently. Fred and George had made themselves comfortable; George sat on one of the chairs and Fred leaning against another dusty table.

"What's up Ginny? You're looking nervous." George asked chuckling.

Electra glared at them before taking a deep breath. "I'm not Ginny Weasley."

Fred raised his eyebrows looking amused and George seemed about to interrupt.

"No- don't interrupt me. Hear me out." Electra told them sternly. "At the start of term I was sent to the Headmasters office with Hermione here and we were shown a very interesting letter."

I listened to the story as Electra filled the boys in with everything from the letter to the party. I only bothered to look up from the desk where I was drawing pictures in the dust when Electra had finished and was now silently waiting for her closest 'brothers' reactions. They were both looking shocked and stood in silence before George hesitantly opened his mouth.

"Seriously?"

We nodded mutely.

"Well… you'll always be my little sister to me." Fred said with a nonchalant shrug before glancing over at his brother than walking over to us.

It startled us all when George started laughing. "I always knew you were different. You had too many brains and too many evil intentions." He stated before walking over to us all and giving us all a bear hug.

I felt Electra sigh in relief and I squeezed her hand. It was a big weight off our shoulders, being able to tell someone. The secrecy was difficult and emotionally very draining, having to watch your words, change depending on what person you are talking to and not being able to trust anybody.

"There's a Halloween party going on with the Slytherins that we have been invited. I recommended you two for getting food saying as you have always been the experts in that department- if you want to come that is." Electra asked, her smile wavering slightly.

"Slytherins?"

"You're friends-"

"With them now?"

"What the fuck?" They both finished.

"You two are pretty messed up now." George said, shaking his head in pretend disappointment.

"But yes, we're coming." Fred winked.

"Good good. Give me your hands so I can stamp you." I said and they both held their right hands out.

"Lutum limosa" I murmured, and two small muddy smudges of brown appeared on each of their palms. It was near Fred's thumb and spread up George's little finger.

"Okay, you're good to go. Can you meet us all in the Room Of Requirement at eight so we have an hour to arrange the food and sort everything out? Lucille Summers will be at the door to check you're invited. Just show her your mark and she will let you in."

"Is she that pretty girl in Ravenclaw with the short black ringlets?" George asked, leaning against the wall near the door.

"Yeah. She's the one you kissed in 4th year behind the suit of armour on the 2nd floor. McGonagall caught you." Fred replied with a smirk as we all laughed. He was stood beside George on the other side of the door.

I and Electra walked over to them. "Remember fancy dress. Bring a plus one if you like- just make sure you can trust them." Electra warned as I removed the charms on the room.

"Sure thing. See you then." The boys called as they left the room, walking with a spring in their step. We watched their unruly red hair bounce slightly as they walked until they rounded a corner and out of sight.

"Well that went better than expected." Electra sighed, sweeping a stray red strand away from her eyes, as we walked in the opposite direction.

"I know!" I said with a smile as we walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. "What's your Halloween costume like?"

"I'm being a devil. I have my whole outfit sorted. I'll show you it when we get back." Electra smiled.  
*

The common room was empty when we arrived except for some small first years studying in a corner at a desk. We walked up to our dorm and found Lavender sat on her bed with Partavi. Lavender smiled smugly at me before announcing loudly,

"Well **I've **been invited to the Slytherin's Halloween party by Theodore Nott. It's on Friday night and **very **exclusive."

"I wish I'd been invited, it sounds like it will be fabulous." Partavi sighed.

I raised my eyebrow at Electra before wandering towards them. "Well **I've **been invited by Theodore Nott. I'm **so **fabulous, I've got such good looks, and all the boys **adore** me." I mimicked in a high tone. "What's iccle Ronnie-kins got to say about all of this?"

"Shut up Granger- Just because nobody would ever invite **you. **Also, Ron has no problem what-so-ever with me going. He knows that he's the only boy for me." Lavender sneered.

"Yeah- him and all the other boys you have said that to." Electra called from inside her wardrobe.

I laughed. "As a matter of fact I **have** been invited. I'm going with Draco Malfoy. Ginny's with Blaise Zabini."

Lavender looked stunned before replying, "Yeah, in your dreams! Like you two would be able to snag the two hottest boys in the year."

"I might have to tell Ron that you think that…"

"NO! Don't you dare…." Lavender tried to glare at me- I laughed at the pitiful attempt.

"Ok, ok. Get out, we have things to be getting on with without you two interrupting." I demanded, and they stomped off down into the common room. "Now let me see that outfit!"

I bounded over to my bed and sat on it whilst Electra pulled out her outfit. I gasped as she laid it out on the bed. Her dress was short and had a puffed out, frilly red skirt. The top half was low-cut with a thin black belt that wrapped around her ribs. She then proceeded to pull out a pair of sheer red stockings and a pair of black stilettos that were tied with flame embroided ribbons. There was also a pair of curved red devil horns and a black choker with a ruby dangling from the centre.

"I'm charming a red ribbon to be on fire but so that it won't burn anyone and attaching it to the back of the skirt." Electra said holding said ribbon out with a flourish. She looked rather pleased with herself.

"You'll look stunning El!" I said, hugging her.

"Thank you! What is your outfit like?"

"Draco and I haven't finished it yet- we'll be lucky to finish it by Friday at this rate! I've had so many people coming to me and Draco's been so busy we've hardly had any time on it." I sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll look gorgeous." Electra reassured.

"I hope so…"

**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't very long! What do you think about Electra's outfit? What should Lavender wear to the party? The spell (**_Lutum limosa_**) is Latin for 'muddy smudge' :L**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWW 3 **


End file.
